


The Choice

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [29]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Divergent Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: Faction AUAKAThe thoughts of each of the batboys during their Choosing Ceremony
Series: Batman Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/744003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Choice

Bruce knew where he was going, he knew what he was choosing. His life in Dauntless had taught him everything he needed to know about physically protecting himself, now he had to do so mentally. The best place for that would be Erudite, but that’s also one of the last places he should go. His aptitude test came back inconclusive. Erudite looks into their new members’ test scores. His test gave him Erudite, Dauntless and Abnegation as viable options. Bruce knew that he would be both physically and mentally bored in Abnegation, but he also knew that it was the safest option for hiding what he was._ He walked forward and picked up the knife, cutting into his palm, and held his hand over the bowl. His blood spilled over into the bowl. _ Abnegation may be the safest option, but safety is no fun. _ His blood fell onto the clear water._

* * *

Dick was scared. He was going to be killed if he didn’t choose correctly. If he was found to be a Divergent… He didn’t want to die. He was sixteen, he wanted to live. He grew up in Dauntless but he and his family had always been the outsiders of the faction. They all preferred to fly on a trapeze rather than learn how to fight. His test told him that he could do well in Abnegation, but he wouldn’t be able to fly there. His Dauntless result meant that he could go home, but the Fear Landscape would give him away in a heartbeat. Amity would protect him. He could be safe and happy there. He would still be able to fly, he would be safe. _ He walked forward and picked up the knife, cutting into his palm, and held his hand over the bowl. His blood spilled over into the bowl. _ The more he thought about it, the more his decision was made. He needed to be able to fly, but he also needed to be safe. _ His blood fell onto the dark soil. _

* * *

Jason froze when he caught sight of the bowls. The bowls that held his future within them. He’d never really had a faction, to begin with so he was unsure what to expect. The Abnegation were always nice and bringing him food and clothing, but he wanted to make a bigger difference. He wanted to be able to protect them all. He knew that Dauntless could do that, but he also knew that he had a high chance of being killed there. He was still just a skinny street rat. But he knew that he would grow. _He forced himself to walk forward and pick up the knife, he cut into his palm and held his hand over the bowl. His blood spilling over into the bowl._ He knew that he could help them all. More than the Abnegation could by doing this. _His blood fell onto the sizzling coals. _

* * *

Tim had made his decision before he had even taken his Aptitude Test. He was going to stay where he was, no matter the danger posed, he was staying in the faction he had grown up in. _He walked forward and picked up the knife, cutting into his palm, and held his hand over the bowl. His blood spilled over into the bowl. _He was staying. _His blood fell onto the crystal water._

* * *

Damian refused to be weak. He refused to take the safe path of Abnegation, where he could go unnoticed. He refused to spill his secrets in Candor and Amity... well, he would probably kill someone in his first week there. _He walked forward and picked up the knife, cutting into his palm, and held his hand over the bowl. His blood spilled over into the bowl. _Erudite and Dauntless were his leftover options, and Erudite was not going to happen. He refused to be in the same faction as Drake of all people. He could handle Todd, though. Just because he was the "lesser of two evils" as people say. _His blood fell onto the blazing coals._


End file.
